


A Gift

by Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives



Series: Predaking's New Groove [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character's Past, Eventual Fluff, Past Abuse, Predacons have accessories now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives/pseuds/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives
Summary: Darksteel always enjoyed offering gifts to people he cares about. Not everyone was grateful for them.
Series: Predaking's New Groove [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Gift

"What am I supposed to do again?"

"Just open it. Like this."

Darksteel put a claw on the box he gave to his brother, helping him rise it's upper part. Skylynx took care of the rest and opened it, looking inside. Darksteel grinned when he pulled out a little Predacon look-a-like metal figure.

"What is that?" Skylynx asked, studying the figure from all angles.

"It's my gift!" Darksteel cheered. "I made a replica of your second form while you were recharging."

"Is this really how I look like?" Skylynx asked, sitting on the floor. He brushed his finger against the little he's head, studying all it's details. "How did you even make it?"

"There's a lot of scrap lying around. It looked very sad, so I thought I'd make some use out of it." He said. Skylynx couldn't help, but chuckle at that sentence.

"Man, I have a really long neck." He commented.

"Yeah, you do!" Darksteel laughed, hitting him on the back. Skylynx turned to him and growled, then jumped at him and they started playfully sparring. They laughed when they fell on the ground and Skylynx did the nelson hold on the other Predacon while he tried to break himself free.

"Hey!" Suddenly they heard a loud voice from the other side of the hallway which made them stop.

"Uh oh..." Skylynx whispered, letting his brother go. Darksteel managed to roll on his back and immediately saw a tip of a metal pole in front of his face. When he looked past it he noticed Starscream's irriated expression.

"Quit rolling on the ground like a domesticated Turbofox and get up!" He commanded, sounding a bit angrier than usual.

Darksteel jumped back on his pedes and the two of them strainghtened up in front of Starscream like soliders in front of their commander.

"Why aren't you on searching duty?" Starscream asked, waving the pole in front of them. The Predacons couldn't help, but slightly jerk away whenever it was too close to their sparks.

"We were about to leave, Starscream." Skylynx explained. The Seeker groaned, immediately alarming him and making him correct his sentence. "I-I mean, Lord Starscream."

He lowered the metal pole and glared at them for some time. Darksteel noticed something odd about him. His optics, usually cold and mercilless, that day seemed unfocused. Maybe even a little softer?

"Go. And don't you dare return empty handed like the last time, understood?!" Starscream stepped back, pointing his talon at them. The two Predacons nodded and headed towards the exit. On their way, Darksteel noticed Shockwave working on his computer. He wondered if he was feeling the same way as Starscream, whatever that feeling would've been. Shockwave didn't seem to be the type to emote often, but since Starscream seemed so off, who knew?

"Faster, lazy brutes!" Starscream shouted, losing his patience. "Don't make me go there and look for Predacon bones myself!"

"Yes, Starscream!" The two brothers said, rushing out of the base and transforming.

Starscream grumbled when they skipped his title again.

\-----

Skylynx and Darksteel landed on some empty field and transformed back to their bipedal forms. They started looking around, but Darksteel seemed to have something on his mind.

"Hey, Skylynx?" He asked, making his brother turn around.

"What?"

"Did you notice that Starscream and Shockwave were looking a bit off today?"

"No, but I did notice a metal pole that will have your name on it if you won't help me look for the bones." He said, walking around the place. Darksteel followed him.

"I'm just saying that I think they might be upset." He continued. "Which is like, really surprising for me. For you too?"

Skylynx kneeled before the ground and hummed.

"So I was wondering..." Darksteel said, joining his servos together.

"Less wondering, more helping!" Skylynx barked. Darksteel let out a sigh, ducking and beginning to dig.

"What if I gave them a present too?" He continued while working. "Maybe I can make a figure of their second forms too? Or something else they will like! What do you think Starscream's favourite shape is?"

Skylynx didn't reply and his brother gave him an irritated look. Suddenly their claws hit something which made them look down. They found a bone. Some of it's surface was already out, so Skylynx grabbed it's lenght and Darksteel digged around it.

"Do you think it's because Starscream misses his life on the Nemesis?" He asked. If Skylynx could, he'd roll his eyes. "I mean he certainly talks about it a lot. Not always in a positive way, but there were a few times when he actually smiled. Maybe I should make him a Nemesis. If I knew how it looked like... Skylynx, what do you think?"

With one swift swing, Skylynx pulled out the bone from the ground and freed it. The two of them stood up and he frowned at Darksteel.

"I think you're just wasting your time." Skylynx said, giving him the bone and moving to another position. "All everyone ever cares about are bones. The only way we can make them 'happy' is by bringing them as much as we can. That's how it works."

"Yeah, but you liked my gift, right?" Darksteel said, making Skylynx stop. "And it's fun to give them to those I like. Who knows, maybe after that they'll stop being so mean to us."

Skylynx wasn't responding for some time.

"Come on, I think it's worth a try. Skylynx."

"... I'll search for more bones in another area." His brother finally replied. "We are not the same as them. We're Predacons, we don't get to experience the same feelings. No one's going to care for us but us."

Darksteel couldn't help, but frown. Skylynx turned around and walked to him to face him better.

"Do what you want, just don't say I didn't warn you." After that he stepped back and transformed, flying away.

"Idiot." Darksteel mumbled, shaking his head. He looked down at the bone they dug out and suddenly had an idea. He grinned, sharpening his claws.

\-----

"Hey, Shockwave!" Darksteel was the first to retun to the base. He was holding two boxes he scrapped on the way back from the planet's surface. One of them had a lightning on it's top and the other one- a star. Shockwave turned away from his computer and saw the Predacon approaching.

"I've got you something!" Darksteel giggled, wings twitching excitedly. Shockwave took one glance at the box and then looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Come on, open it!" Darksteel insisted, offering him the box. Shockwave hesitantly took it and opened it, pulling out a bunch of small pieces from a Predacon bone. They were carved into rather bizarre shapes and sizes and it was hard to tell if they were smashed or cut. Propably both.

Darksteel patiently waited for Shockwave's reaction. It was too bad he couldn't tell what was going through his head at the moment. Finally, the scientist looked up, however his reaction wasn't as satisfying as he thought.

"It's not enough." Was his only response. Darksteel's enthusiasm faded.

"No, that's..." He tried to explain himself. "That's not for cloning purposes."

"It's a Predacon bone."

"Yeah, but... It's actually a puzzle."

"A puzzle." Shockwave repeated.

"Yeah! You know, for smart guys!" He chuckled. "You are very smart, so I thought you'd like it."

"And you recklessly wasted an entire bone to make it."

Dakrsteel went silent. Shockwave pulled out and counted all puzzle's pieces. There were about twenty of them, so he calculated how big was the bone he used.

"I could've replicated an entire arm just by this one bone." Shockwave said, looking back at Darksteel. "You wasted a lot of resources that could've been used for something productive."

"I just wanted to cheer you up..." The Predacon looked down.

"Then I suggest never attempting such thing again." He said, turning back to his computer. "Thankfully there are scraps I can use for the next clone. Not that many of them, but still useful. Maybe Skylynx will have more fruitful results of his search."

Darksteel grimanced, giving the second box he was holding a small squeeze.

"Fine." He snarled, walking away. "Maybe Starscream will appreciate my gift."

Shockwave didn't even bother to bat an eye on him as he left. What a jerk.

\-----

Darksteel found Starscream working on a datapad in another room. He was counting how many Energon cubes they had left and how much of it needed to be used. In other words, boring managing stuff.

"Lord Starscream." He said, making sure to remember the title this time. Starscream looked away from his calculations.

"What?" He asked, frowning. "Weren't you supposed to be out and searching for bones?"

"I just returned." Darksteel hid his gift behind his back, smiling. "And I've got you a little something."

Starscream rose an optical ridge at him, putting the datapad away. Darksteel walked closer and revealed the box with a star on it's top.

"I noticed that you were feeling a little down today, so I decided to make you this."

The Seeker was caught off guard by that. He quickly snatched the box from his claws and glared at him suspiciously before focusing on the package.

He opened it and inside saw a small crown carved from a Predacon bone.

"I made you a crown!" Darksteel cheered. Starscream just stared at it in shock. "I know this is not what you were expecting, but I figured that's the point of offering gifts- They're not what you were expecting. I made sure to make it as royal as I could so you can wear it once you'll take over Cybertron!"

It was so strange to see Starscream so speechless. Usually he was one of the people who had the most to say, but now he seemed at lack of words. After some time he finally looked up at him, giving him a smile. A strange tingling sensation ran down Darksteel's spine. Starscream had never smiled to him. Did that mean he succeeded?

Without thinking much he smiled back, revealing some of his sharp denta. This moment however didn't last long because after a second Starscream rose the tiny crown above his head and then released it from his talons, dropping it on the floor. Darksteel didn't have much time to process what was happening because without any warning Starscream stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

 **"No!"** Darksteel desperately protested. Starscream wasn't done. He pulled out his pole and smacked him with it, making him take a few steps back.

"I told you to do your work." Starscream hissed, activating the end of the pole and electrocuting Darksteel's arm with it. The young Predacon screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Starscream threw the metal box at him and it landed next to his head.

"How much of a fool can you be to not comprehend a concept as simple as bringing me something useful insead of some meaningless junk?!" Starscream shouted. Darksteel held onto his arm, rolling on his front and glancing at the remains of his work.

"Let me hear it!" Starscream activated the pole again, pointing it at the Predacon's neck. **"How much of a fool are you?!"**

"I..." Dakesteel's frame began shaking and he let out an angered and sorrowful growl. "I worked on it for a few hours!..."

"Instead of doing what I commanded you to! If I were Megatron, you'd already be dead, do you understand?!"

Darksteel growled again, helplessly trying to make Starscream back off, but the Seeker didn't even react to it. After a second he lowered the pole and catched Darksteel's jaw, forcefully bringing it to his optic level.

"Besides, what kind of reputation would I have if I wore something so hideous from a Predacon as primitive as you? I would be ashamed to even show it to another person, let alone wear it in public." There was this nasty smirk again. Oh, how much Darksteel hated to see it. He felt hurt. Hurt and ashamed and weak. The burning pain from his wound was still strong and he could barely hold his arm.

When Starscream sensed that Darksteel wasn't going to fight back, he let go off him, making his head drop on the ground. His pole was hid and he picked up his datapad, exiting the room and leaving injured Darksteel on the ground.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Tomorrow you'll bring me more bones for the time you wasted today. I don't care how or when, you just will." He said on the passing, letting out a groan.

After he was gone, Darksteel curled up in a ball, waiting for pain to go away. His frame was shaking and he felt like sobbing, but he was too afraid of the consequences of being so recklessly weak.

Skylynx was right. They didn't care about them. If he'd only listened to him when he had a chance.

\-----

Darksteel walked out of his room, making sure that no one was around. He was holding a small metal package with a little crown on it's top and a tag name on it's side. He took a deep in vent and ex vent before heading to Predaking's room.

"Just like you planned, Darksteel." He murmured to himself. "Leave the box before his door, knock and run. Then see if he likes it after a few hours. Easy as making an oil pie! If you knew how to make an oil pie to begin with- Focus!" He shook his head. When he arrived in front of his leader's quarters, he tip-toed towards the door and gently placed his box under it. Before he left however, the door slid open, revealing Predaking who was about to step out when he noticed his younger brother trying to get away.

"Darksteel?" Darksteel jumped at his name being called. He turned around, starting to panic.

"K-King!..." He spatted. "I..."

"What are you doing?" After a second Predaking looked down and noticed a small box. "And what is that?"

"That?" Darksteel chuckled nervously, trying to come up with a backup plan. "Oh, that's... The, uh... You know!..."

Predaking ducked and picked it up, studying it. When he checked the name tag, he found himself completely caught off guard.

"It's for me?"

"No?... I-I mean, maybe?" Darksteel looked away, scraching his arm and looking down.

"Darksteel, that's... I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you in return." The Predacon leader said, making Darksteel look up at him.

"You don't have to give me anything back. Actually, I'm giving you this because I wanted to show my thanks for everything. For me, gifting is a sign that you deserve to get something because you're overall awesome and all, you know?..."

"... Oh..." Predaking whispered, not really knowing how to respond to that. "That's... May I see what's inside?"

"Well it's for you, so... Yeah." Darksteel said. His leader opened the box and looked inside. When his optics widened, the younger Predacon's anxiety reached it's peek level.

"If you don't like it I can always take it back, it's not even my best work so there's no need to judge me so harshly."

Predaking pulled out two spiky bracelets and a small patterned ribbon like tie, looking confused.

"Is... is this a leash?..."

"Oh no, not at all!" Darksteel stepped closer and took one of the bracelets. "It's an accessory. You put it on your wrist, and... you know, look cool."

"I see. What about this?" Predaking asked, rising the piece of ribbon like material.

"It's a bowtie. I've seen humans wearing them under their necks on special occasions and fancy meetings. I thought it'd suit a royalty..."

Predaking was beyond surprised at the sudden offering. No one had ever given him something like that before.

"May I try it on?" He asked and Darksteel nodded. Predaking turned around and invited his brother to him room. Darksteel hesitantly entered, still awaiting the final verdict. The Predacon leader put both spiky bracelets on his wrists and placed the bowtie above his chest, looking at himself in the mirror. He shifted from pose to pose a couple times, looking in wonder on his new image while Darksteel actually started feeling a bit sick. He held onto his arm and started playing with his yellow and black armbands. This time he didn't want to get his hopes up, so he started looking for ways he could use as an emergency exit if something went horribly wrong like the last time.

"Darksteel." After some time Predaking said, alarming the younger Predacon.

"Yeah?..."

"... What do you think?" Predaking turned around. He smiled to him rather shyly, but still proudly puffed out his chest. "Does it look... cool?"

"Whoah." Darksteel said. "I say it brings out your character pretty well."

Predaking one again looked at the mirror, glancing at his reflection. Then his smile widened and became more geniuent.

"I love it." He said. Darksteel blinked, not believing his own audials.

"What?"

Without any warning, Predaking moved and pulled his brother into a hug. Darksteel panicked and tensed up for a second before realising that Predaking meant him no harm.

 **"I love it!"** He repeated a bit louder, trying very hard not to give away his entire excitement. He pulled Darksteel back and looked over his new accessories again.

"I never knew I wanted to posses such things until now! This feels so... noble!" He looked up, smiling to Darksteel. "Thank you, Darksteel. Truly, thank you."

The younger Predacon's expression shifted. He looked like he was about to cry. Predaking started worrying.

"Oh no, did... Did I say something wrong?"

Darksteel didn't reply at all. He just pulled Predaking into another hug, holding tighter to him than ever before. The Predacon leader hesitantly returned the hug, smiling again.

"What's up with the noise?" Another voice spoke. The two of them looked around and saw the rest of Darkmount's residents standing in the doorway. Predaking proudly rose his head and walked to them in a high posture, presenting himself to them.

"What do you think of my new look?" He asked.

Firestar gasped, optics sparkling in amazement.

"Hey, nice outfit, PK." Rodimus crossed her arms and grinned. "Love the bracelets."

"Where did you get them?" Firestar asked.

"Darksteel gave them to me." Predaking said, gesturing at Darksteel. "It's a gift. And I'm very grateful for it."

"Can I get them too?" Firestar ran to Darksteel. "Or something else? Do you have any ribbons?"

Predaking chuckled, putting his servo on her shoulder.

"Let's not overwhelm your bother's generosity, alright? If he wishes to give you something that's entirely up to him."

"Oh, I'd love to give you something, Starlight." Darksteel smiled to his sister, then pointed at Skylynx and Rodimus, chuckling. "For everyone one of you! And that's what I'm gonna do and you'll never see it coming! That's a promise!"

"Alright, I'm going to take an official first walk around the fortress with my new accessories." Predaking said, heading towards the exit. "Would anyone care to join me?"

"Why walk when we can race?" Rodimus said, transforming into her beast mode and flying out of Predaking's room. "The last one outside is a rotting Terrorcon!"

Predaking laughed and transformed too, turning to Firestar.

"Come on, we can still show her who's boss around!"

"Yeah!" Firestar giggled, jumping on Predaking's back and they rushed after Rodimus. Darksteel was about to join too when he felt a servo on his back. He looked to his side and saw Skylynx giving him a soft smile.

"What?" Darksteel asked.

"Nothing." Skylynx shrugged. "I'm just happy for you. I'm glad to see you're starting to feel comfortable again."

Darksteel stared at him for some time in surprise, but then snorted and wrapped his arm around him.

"Yeah, sure. You know what's the best thing about it?" He asked.

"What?"

"I get satisfaction of knowing that what you said was not universal." Darksteel smirked. "Therefore it's safe to assume that you were wrong."

Skylynx looked away and pouted, then let out an amused hum.

"Alright." He said, wrapping his arm around his brother as well. "Just this one time, I'll admit that I was wrong. To be perfectly honest, I'm glad that I was specifically wrong about that."

"Yeah..." Darksteel's expression softened. "Me too."

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion outside. They looked through Predaking's window and saw that the group tackled each other while trying to leave the Darkmount.

"I think we should join them." Skylynx said.

"Yeah, we're missing all the fun. Anyway, I don't want to be a rotting Terrorcon, so..." Darksteel transformed and rushed out of his brother's room.

 **"Darksteel!"** Skylynx shouted, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like offering gifts and Predaking's new look, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work


End file.
